


Gentle

by AngelFlower



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: 3rd person, Dominance, Dominatrix, Domme, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Femdom, Gentle Domme, Gentle Kissing, Gentle femdom, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Humiliation, Latex, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Kink, Older Woman/Younger Man, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Premature Ejaculation, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Riding, S&M, Sadism, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Punishment is a hard thing to endure.





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Underage, Older woman/younger man, Sexual Content.
> 
> A/N: imma be real, I haven't watched Ranma since I was 10 and under, so I don't remember Ryoga's character to much, but I had (and still have) the biggest crush on him, he was my first animated crush. Also, sorry if you're allergic to latex, just replace it with leather or something.

Ryoga blushed, his legs were spread wide, exposing his hard cock. A bead of pre cum bubbling from the red tip, the woman in front of him was wearing a latex outfit, a glossy pair of panties and corset which exposes her breasts. (Y/n), a martial arts expert, she had years of experience, she knew karate, Muay Thai, and Kung Fu. In her early 30s she was much older than Ryoga, who was 17, a cougar she was. But she wouldn't go after any boy though, no only worthy ones, ones she saw potential in. 

Potential which she saw in Ryoga Hibiki. She walked closer to him, her thigh high glossy latex heels clicking on the hard wood floor of her bedroom. She lifted a latex covered hand to meet his face, he let out a desperate whine, snuggling into her hand, he hadn't gotten any attention from her all month, he messed up. Her training was hard and Ryoga needed to commit fully to her, he had lost interest in all the other girls when he started his relationship with (Y/n).

The one rule Ryoga broke was fighting with another martial artist outside of training, he was only meant to do this in a dire situation. And he broke it by getting into it with Ranma. This upset the woman greatly. She refused to give the boy any relief, making sure she teased him every chance she got. She even went as far as to pull his orgasm away and leave him sitting there and watched him until he lost his hard on, making sure he wouldn't touch himself. She made Ryoga so mad and frustrated. He was a whining, begging mess before this situation started.

Just a few hours before this situation took place, (Y/n) was sitting down, eating breakfast. She was reading a fictional martial arts book, she often did this well bored, she would laugh at the mistakes the authors would make often, but would still try and enjoy the book. She scoffed at a part of the book, as she was about to turn the page she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head slightly to meet the eyes of her student "Ryoga" she gave him a harsh look, narrowing her beautiful (E/c) eyes. "Please" his voice was meek and mild, fearful even. 

Begging was always a gamble with her, she'd either give in and give him at the very least a hand job or reject and belittle him, sometimes teasing his till he was on the brink and then making him touch himself till his cock was raw and painful. He slipped down to the floor, grabbing her leg, kissing her thigh gently "please, Mommy" he begged again. She sighed, cupping his face gently with her hands, Ryoga looked up at her, giving her puppy dog eyes, she smiled gently at him "what am I going to do with you?" she said it gently, but it was more than just a passing comment, what was she going to do with him?

She let go of his face and spread her legs, wearing only.her silk robe Ryoga knew what to do, crawling inbetween her legs, he buried his face into her pussy, inhaling her scent, she always smelled and tasted nice. His nose rubbed against her clit as his tongue circled her entrance, her cunt was getting wet quickly. Teasing Ryoga meant teasing herself, though she was allowed to masturbate well Ryoga was forbidden to. She ran her fingers through his hair, the raven hair was soft, but messy, he had been so frustrated he hadn't been taking care of it.

He sucked on her clit, the woman above him didn't moan, she wasn't a moaner in the first place, but she never moaned during sex with her submissive, making sure she didn't give them satisfaction. Ryoga sucked harder on her clit, he had gotten quite skilled with his tongue, she had taught him so much more than martial arts. Ryoga pulled away, moaning loudly, he twitched and his legs spread open, leaning back. (Y/n) looked down at him, his pants had a been stained with copious amounts of cum, his cock spurting sticky cum inside of his pants.

His face was dusted with a red blush "I-I-I'm sorry, Mommy" he sobbed, he was actually crying, she sighed and beckoned him towards her. He crawled back up to her, she motioned him to come closer to her and she wrapped her arms around him, he pressed his face into her chest. "You must have been so frustrated, I'm sorry for punishing for so long" she soothingly rubbed his back, he clung tightly to her. Ryoga looked up at her "can I have a kiss?" He asked, she chuckled and gently pecked his lips. He gave her an unimpressed look. She giggled "oh, I'll give you more soon, but in the meantime, go to my room and strip, your punishment ends here" Ryoga happily nodded and practically ran to her room. She laughed again at his enthusiasm. She headed to her bathroom closet to get dressed.

And that's how they got into this situation, she had left him to wait for more than 30 minutes, he expected this, the outfit she wore took awhile to get on. She tilted his head up and pecked his lips, she looked deeply into his eyes and rubbed his shoulder soothingly with her other hand and slid it down to his thigh to his sensitive cock. Her finger tips glided teasingly from his ball to the tip, she gently rubbed the head, smearing his pre cum. He moaned loudly, bucking into her hand "aw, you're seriously so cute" she pecked his nose. "Please, please, please" he repeated over and over again, she wrapped her hand around his cock, the smooth and cold latex felt amazing against his skin, though it was no where near the warm and soft feeling of her bare hands.

He didn't stop his pleas, inbetween moans he was whining and saying 'please' over and over "come on baby, you can be a good boy, just a little longer" she encouraged him to keep going, he nodded but tears were dripping down his face. She looked sadly at him "oh no no, please don't cry baby" she pumped his cock, he opened one eye to look at her, seeing her worried face made him embarrassed "no, I'm okay, mommy" she smiled.

"Mommy will take good care of you, okay?" She kissed his cheek, she let go of his cock and stood up straight, pushing her bust out, the look on her face told him all he needed to know. Ryoga nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist and connected his lips to her nipple, he gently bit and sucked the nipple, the woman above him moaned. She pressed her hand to his head "you make Mommy so happy" she rubbed her thumb on his head and pecked his head.

She pulled his head away and pointed to the bed, Ryoga crawled and laid down on the bed, (Y/n) climbed on top of him and locked him into a deep kiss, her tongue taking a dominate roll in the kiss. She reached between her legs and unbuttoned the snap on the crotch of the latex panties. Her pussy was sopping wet and she refused to break the kiss, not that Ryoga minded, he was soaking in all this attention. She gave his cock a few pumps and than guided it to her entrance, sinking down on his cock, Ryoga twitched under her, bucking into her wet cunt, already cumming inside her.

He pulled away and moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around her neck, she bounced up and down on his sensitive cock, Ryoga rested his head on her shoulder, he was wildly thrusting inside of her, the sound of skin slapping skin against each other filled the room, along with Ryoga's loud moans. "You're such a good boy, you make Mommy so happy" Ryoga blushed and feeling embarrassed he buried his face into her neck. He could smell her perfume, it was sweet scented, like vanilla.

Her moments stilted and her walls hugged his cock tightly, Ryoga came again, filling her even more with his cum. She moaned and hugged him closely to her, pushing him even closer to her warm body. They both panted and she rolled off him, as he both got through their climax, (Y/n) hugged him, wrapping her latex clad legs around his waist and inhaling his scent, he mostly just smelled like sweat, but it wasn't too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this and I can't believe I got two fics done in only a couple hours. I'm kinda proud, I can't promise any more, but hopefully there may be more. Also, I do not endorse older people and underage people, it's gross, but remember this is fan fiction, it's fake.


End file.
